Tomas Heredia
Tomas Heredia is a very talented guy and one of Violetta's two love interests. He can play the guitar and the piano. Tomas attends Studio 21 with a grant from Beto, who hired him as his assistant. He was born in Spain, but moved to Buenos Aires with his mother to take care of her grandmother. Tomas falls for Violetta despite Herman's attempts to keep his daughter away from any boys. Tomas is portrayed by Pablo Espinosa. Personality Tomas is attractive, simple and confident. All his songs reflect his personality and his quest as an artist. When he worked in Resto Bar, Luca always quarreled with him about that he's not doing his job and that he is sabotaging the business, but in reality he's not like that and he always tries to put everything into his work. This shows that he is very responsible and honest. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Tomas is a nice, simple, kind, a good person and a good friend who likes to help. When Violetta slipped on a puddle at the end of the episode 1, Tomas caught her and they fall in love with each other. Later, Tomas joins the Studio 21, where he makes new friends, pursues his singing talent and he becomes Beto's assistant. Gregorio immediately dislikes Tomas and tries to get him kicked out of the Studio, but Antonio refuses so Tomas stays. Part 2 Tomas continues to have a rather troublesome stay in Studio 21, with Gregorio often targeting him and blaming his problems on him. He is also in the middle of a romance saga, featuring Violetta, Francesca and sometimes Ludmilla. At the end of the series, he decides to leave Buenos Aires and return to Spain, where he believes his music can progress further. Relationships Family Agustina Heredia Cousin Agustina is Tomas' little cousin. Although, Tomas is Spanish, Agustina is Argentinean. But they are good friends and help each other. Tomas gets Agustina to school and takes her home every day. Agustina helps Tomas with girls and gives him advice about relationships. They care a lot about each other, and Agustina doesn't know who Violetta is, but she wants her to be Tomas' girlfriend, because she wants Tomas to be happy. Romances Violetta Castillo Friend/Crush Tomas and Violetta are in love. They first met when Violetta fell and Tomas managed to catch her. At first, he thought her name was Olga. But Ludmila said that her name was Violetta and that she lied to him. But soon, when Leon discovered that Ludmila was falling in love with Tomas, so he used Violetta to get revenge on Tomas. But then he falls for her and is trying to win Violetta's heart. So the relationship with Violetta and Tomas is hard to have because Leon and Ludmila are in the way. Francesca Caviglia Friend/Crush-by-on In the first episode it seems that Francesca had a crush on Tomas for a long time but she doesn't say anything to Tomas because she knows that he doesn't feel anything for her, being in love with Violetta. Tomas just sees Francesca as a friend. Ludmila Ferro Friend/Crush-by-on/Ex-girlfriend At first, Tomas doesn't know anything about Ludmila. The first time they met, Ludmila fell in love with Tomas, but Tomas didn't feel anything for her. Ludmila discovered that there's 2 girls named Violetta and Francesca (formerly) that like him too. She, Violetta, and Francesca always fight to stay with Tomas, but most of the time Ludmila wins because Violetta likes Leon, too, and she doesn't want to hurt him. Francesca, on the other hand, doesn't want Tomas to find out she has a crush on him. Enemies Leon Enemy Leon and Tomas are rivals since the first episode. When Leon saw Ludmila was talking to him, he got jealous and came to Resto Bar to get revenge on him. Later, he discovered that Tomas loves Violetta, so he used her to make Tomas jealous. He then falls in love with Violetta and he fights with Tomas to decide who will be with her. Trivia *He doesn't play the piano very well, and there's a few episodes where Violetta teaches him. *He comes from Spain. *He is one of two Spanish people from the Studio, the other is Naty. *He was the delivery guy at Resto Band (formerly Resto Bar). *He is terrible at dancing, as shown in some of the episodes. *He revealed that he was the guitarist of a band but they kicked him out. *Most of the songs he has written are about Violetta. *It is possible that the first song he wrote was The Only One I See. *He wears an earring on his left ear. *Gregorio hates him because he thinks that Tomas always brings him bad luck. *He can play guitar, piano and drums. *He once said that Leon's songs were boring and that he was a 'classical pianist'. *He works at the Studio as Beto's assistant but he also is a student there. *Most of the songs he has written are love songs. *He was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *The name Tomas means 'twin'.Meaning of Tomas *He left for Spain after the big show. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist